


Man Camping

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [54]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo always says that he camped in Jared's bushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Camping

“… This is the third day Shan,”

                Shannon peered out of the window, and frowned when he saw the man who was plaguing their lives, curled up in the bushes, sleeping. “Why is he there?”

                “I have no idea,” Jared answered, “I don’t want to call the police if he just some homeless person,”

                Shannon sighed, “Let’s go out and figure this out.”

                Jared nodded, poured another cup of coffee, and headed out. Gently, he nudged the sleeping man with his shoe, the man jumping up. “Whoa,” Jared said with a chuckle, “Here, thought you could use this.”

                The black-haired man chuckled, “Well, this is a bit awkward,” he stated, taking the cup of coffee from Jared’s hand.

                “Just a bit,” agreed Shannon, “May I ask why you’re camping out in our bushes?”

                “Yeah, our gardener isn’t going to like that comes Monday.” Joked Jared.

                “Well, I heard you were looking for another guitarist…” the man trailed off.

                Jared raised an eyebrow, “Yes…”

                “Well, I was hoping I could try out.”

                Shannon smirked, “Camping out in our bushes wasn’t the best idea,”

                “Yeah, but after the ticket out here, I didn’t have enough money for a hotel.” Mumbled the man.

                Jared smiled, “Trust me, I’ve been there. Okay, so let’s start with a name.”

                The black-haired man looked up with a smile, “Tomislav Miličević, or just Tomo.”

                Jared nodded and holding out a hand, “Nice to meet you Tomo.”


End file.
